


Birthday Announcement

by Ki_kume



Series: Baby on Board - Shinsai Fic Collection [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_kume/pseuds/Ki_kume
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Baby on Board - Shinsai Fic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800595
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Announcement

Shuichi sat and talked with Kaede and Maki. It was Ryoma’s birthday today and all of their old classmates had gathered to celebrate. It was all planned by Kaede, Gonta, and Kirumi.

_“So Shuichi...Kirumi had mentioned you and Korekiyo wanted to make an announcement to everyone? Wanna give your best friend a little hint?”_

She had a small smile on her face and she nudged him a little bit with her elbow.

_”Well, it’s something we want you all to find out together.”_

_”Oh, alright then. I guess I’ll just wait with everyone else.”_

_“Shuichi, bro!”_

Said boy’s eyes widened as he turned to find Kaito coming towards him, holding two cups. When he got over to the three, he offered one of the cups to the boy.

_”Have a drink with me sidekick!”_

_“Ah...I can’t drink anything Kaito. Sorry.”_

_”Why not?”_

_”Um...one of the medications I’m taking doesn’t condone drinking.”_

_”Really? Well sorry man, that must suck.”_

_”It’s not too bad considering I rarely drank before I started taking it.”_

_”Maybe next time we can have drinks together?”_

_”Maybe. We’ll just have to see.”_

_”Makiroll, since Shuichi can’t drink this, do you want it?”_

Shuichi watched as the brown-haired girl rolled her eyes before taking the cup from him. She took a sip of it and relaxed next to Kaede, who brought her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

Kaito took a seat next to Shuichi and the four began talking once more. Eventually, yellow eyes met golden ones well the detective looked around the room. Korekiyo excused himself from the conversation he was currently having with Rantaro and made his way over to his boyfriend.

He sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, almost bringing him onto his lap. Korekiyo brought him in for a kiss, and Shuichi could taste a little bit of the drink that he currently had in his cup. 

When the two pulled away, Shuichi had a dark blush on his cheeks.

_”Mmm...hi.”_

_”Hello darling. Enjoying the party?”_

Shuichi nodded in response. That cause Korekiyo to smile a little bit. Knowing his partner was happy, made him happy.

_”That’s good. Are you almost ready to tell everyone?”_

_”Yeah...better now then never, right?”_

He turned to his blonde friend who looked excited.

_”Kaede, do you think you could get everyone’s attention please? We’re ready to tell you all now.”_

She nodded and stood up. The pianist cleared her throat before whistling loudly. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to her.

_”As you all know, tonight is about Ryoma. But, two of our friends have something they’d like to tell us all, and instead of gathering everyone some other day, they’ve decided to do it now. Shuichi, Korekiyo. The floor is all yours!”_

She turned to the two dark haired boys who stood up, holding each other’s hands for comfort. They didn’t know how the rest of their class would react. It didn’t help Shuichi’s anxiety to have fourteen sets of eyes on him.

_”So...this is probably not something you were expecting. It’s definitely not something Korekiyo and I were expecting. But um...I’m pregnant. Three and a half months to be exact.”_

The room was dead silent. Shuichi closed his eyes as he felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand.

_”Wow, congratulations you two. Not exactly what I was expecting.”_

A pair of arms wrapped around the two as Kaede pulled them into a hug. Soon enough the whole class had joined in, offering the two boys congratulations and praise.

Shuichi felt warm, soft lips on his cheek as Korkeiyo pulled him close once they were freed from the group hug.

_”That went well.”_

_”Yeah, it did...”_


End file.
